pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
A. Poulin, Jr.
by George J. Dance Alfred A. Poulin, Jr. (March 14, 1938 - June 5, 1996) was an American poet, translator, and publisher. Life Poulin grew up in Lisbon, Maine. He earned a B.A. from St. Francis College in Maine, an M.A. from Loyola University in Chicago, and an M.F.A. from the University of Iowa Writers’ Workshop.A. Poulin 1938-1996, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 19, 2012. From 1971 Poulin taught at the State University of New York at Brockport. In 1976 he founded BOA Editions, which has been described as "one of the top independent U.S. publishers of contemporary poetry and often credited with advancing the careers of lesser-known poets."A.A. Poulin, Jr., Encyclopædia Britannica, Web, Nov. 19, 2012. Recognition He is commemorated by the A. Poulin Jr. Poetry Prize offered by BOA Editions.Submissions, A. Poulin Jr. Poetry Prize, BOA Editions. Web, Nov. 19, 2012. Publications Poetry *''In Advent: Poems, 1961-1971''. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1971. *''Catawba: Omens, prayers, and songs: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1977. * The Nameless Garden. Athens, OH: Croissant, 1978. *''The Slaughter of Pigs''. Athens, OH: Ohio Review, 1981. *''A Nest of Sonnets''. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1985. * A Momentary Order: Poems. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1987. *''Cave Dwellers: Poems''. 1991. *''Angels: Poetry''. Rochester, NY: Black Bird Press, 1994. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Michael Waters). Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2001. Translated * Rainer Maria Rilke, Duino Elegies and the Sonnets to Orpheus. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Roses / The Windows. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1979. * Anne Hébert, Poems. Prinecton, NJ: Quarterly Review of Literature, 1980. *Rainer Maria Rilke, Orchards: A sequence of French poems. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1982. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Migration of Powers. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1984. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Astonishment of Origins: French sequences. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1982. *Rainer Maria Rilke, The Complete French Poems. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1986. *Anne Hébert, Selected Poems. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1987. *Anne Hébert, Day Has No Equal But Night. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1994. Edited * The American Folk Scene: Dimensions of the folksong revival (edited with David. A. DeTurk). Dell/Laurel, 1967.The American Folk Scene: Dimensions Of The Folksong Revival, Abe Books. Web, Nov. 19, 2012. *''Contemporary American Poetry'' (edited with Michael Waters). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1975. *John Logan, A Ballet for the Ear: Interviews, essays, and reviews. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1983. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:A. Poulin, Jr., WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 17, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *A. Poulin 1938-1996 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *A. Poulin Jr. at Amazon.com ;About *A.A. Poulin Jr. in the Encyclopædia Britannica *"Al Poulin, founding editor of poetry house, dies at 58", New York Times Category:1938 births Category:1996 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:American publishers (people) Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:State University of New York at Brockport faculty Category:English translators of Rilke